


Sweeter then Cookies

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera was Ariana's best friend, her confidante after Solas broke her heart.  The courage she’d had when she’d confessed her feelings was slowly draining away.  Was it worth jeopardizing their friendship? Her newly healed heart didn’t know if she could take losing another friend to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter then Cookies

They had raced to her rooms. Raced at full tilt from the tavern, nearly tripping over each other’s feet in their wild escape. Sera was still giggling, a high breathless trill, and Ariana was bent over, her back shaking as she gulped in air and breathed out soundless laughter. She straightened, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling widely; Sera’s giggles trailing off as she scrunched up her nose and bit her lower lip. 

They stood in the growing silence, uncertainty cresting over her now that Ariana had stopped long enough to think. Sera was her best friend, her confidante after Solas broke her heart, the courage she’d had when she’d confessed her feelings was slowly draining away. Was it worth jeopardizing their friendship? Her newly healed heart didn’t know if she could take losing another friend to love. She broke eye contact looking down, worrying her hands, walking in an over large circle around Sera, afraid of what would happen if she got too close. Sera followed her with curious blue eyes, hip cocked, biting down on her thumb. 

“You’re nervous.” Sera pointed out while taking a step towards her.

“What? No…Maybe. Sera, what if…what if this isn’t such a good idea. You’re my best friend…” Ariana stammered taking a step back twisting her fingers. 

“You,” Sera pointed at Ariana, “are thinking. Needs to stop that, yeah? It’s us, you and me, so enough with your head already.” She sauntered over, slowly, her shoes barely making any sound on the carpet. 

Ariana swallowed hard, and forced herself to stay still, she wanted this, she reminded herself. She really did she realized as her eyes met Sera’s, hooded and dark with intent, her lithe frame slinking towards her. The inquisitor’s eyes were drawn to Sera’s lips, pale and full, Creators she had such lovely lips, even if they were a little chapped. 

“Right, stop thinking, silly me, I should know…better.” Sera had wound her arms around Ariana’s waist. She nuzzled the inquisitors chin and cheeks.

“You talk too much, luv.”

Ariana’s lips and thoughts were summarily stopped when Sera kissed her. It was a slow and languid press. Sparks of warmth ignited in her core when Sera pulled her flush against her, she exhaled through her nose when their breasts bunched and molded against each other, nipples hard and sensitive, flaring pleasure with every shift in weight.

Ariana’s arms went around Sera’s shoulders and neck, threading through her hair, opening her lips without hesitation when the blonde elfs tongue slid against the closed seam of their kiss. Sera tasted of strawberries and ale, and Ariana savoured the velvet heat of her tongue with her own, humming her approval and want. 

She forgot utterly why she had hesitated and questioned why kissing Sera was a bad idea. It was quite possibly the best idea she’d ever had.

When they finally broke for air Ariana was flushed and her lips tingled, she looked at Sera through a fog of lust. 

“That’s better.” Sera smiled moving her hands along her back and tracing her spine. 

“Shut up.” Ariana kissed her again, swallowing the fit of giggles that erupted from Sera’s mouth.


End file.
